Young and Full of Life and Full of Love
by upperleadworth
Summary: "They help each other. Her to live a little, him to focus a little. They add to each other. They think that they are perfect, that they will last until the very end." Lily and James through the years, oneshot.


_AN- MY READERS: OH NO NOT MORE JILY ONESHOTS WILL YOU JUST UPDATE (*insert one of my in-progresses here*)? Well, I would, but I am out of inspiration at the moment. So, I write a oneshot with so many of my second favorite punctuation marks. (Parenthasees, after commas.) So, before you comment on my use of them, it was intentional. :P Enjoy. Oh, and, we all know that I'm not JKR. :P_

_Edit: Realized That I had no line breaks, so reposted. Sorry for the inconvienince!_

* * *

She doesn't think he's too bad, that first time on the train. He's just an annoying joker, isn't he? She's dealt with plenty of those growing up (some were even friends with her). They aren't all that bad, they can be nice eventually, once you get used to them (at least that what she thinks). Then he insults Severus, and she doesn't even feel like tolerating him anymore (Sev is a nice person). She leaves, and the next compartment she ends up in isn't much better (not quite as bad, though). A strange girl who seems like she isn't even paying attention, always in her little world (what is it with dreamers?), a badly-scarred boy who won't look up from his book to talk (he doesn't seem the nicest, does he?), and a strange Second Year who is talking about something like "Blubbery Hudmigeys." (She won't even ask what those are.

She really hates it when the annoying joker (James Potter), his friend (Sirius Black), the badly-scarred boy (Remus Lupin), and the odd girl (Marlene McKinnon) get Sorted into Gryffindor (brave, daring, noble) too, and that Severus (Snape) is in Slytherin (ambitious, cunning, power-hungry.)

* * *

The Year goes by quickly (doesn't everything?). James Potter is annoying, and she will not say otherwise. (She doesn't quite hate him.) He and Severus have made it clear that they despise each other, and will not give up a chance to hex the other. Lily, whenever this happens, will almost walk in and tell them to stop. ("Almost" being a key word.)

The last day of First Year is the day she first hears _the_ word. (Mudblood.) She doesn't know what it means, so she asks the person standing next to her. (It just so happens to be Remus Lupin, the antisocial bookworm.)

"It's a really bad word for someone whose parents are Muggles. It's one of the worst things you can say to a person," he tells her, "If you hear it from anyone, they definitely hate you for some reason. I can't see why anyone would hate you though. You're very nice," Remus walks off to his friends (James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew,) and she smiles at him. (Maybe Remus Lupin isn't so bad, after all.)

* * *

In Second Year, the word is popping up everywhere. (She's heard it several times from Sev's friends, and even heard Sev call a few people the word.) Apparently, various people (Muggles and Muggleborns, mainly) have been disappearing without notice, and there's a looming tension in the air about it all. A First Year Ravenclaw's (Kingsley Shacklebolt) father was one of them, and she had seen him run off from the Great Hall. (He was crying, and his friend, She-Forgets-His-Name Morgan chases after him.)

She also sees James Potter yelling at Sirius Black's little brother because Regulus called Mudbloods stupid. Sirius Black looks like he'll kill his brother, and she sympathizes with both of the Black brothers. (She and her sister nearly hate each other too, and she sees Sirius's face, hoping that one day his brother and he will be okay, brothers again. Like her.) Why did James Potter do that? (She doesn't know how much he defends Muggleborns.)

* * *

Third and Fourth Year go by normally. (That is, if becoming friends with Marlene McKinnon, a new Dark Lord rising, and James Potter starting to fancy you are normal.) She and Severus are fighting; he's hanging around people who are nothing but pure evil. (At least that's her and most other peoples' opinions.) Black and Potter (no first names anymore) are complete toerags, and they hex people just for the fun of it. (To be cool, to get attention. Obviously.) The disappearances have been traced to someone (Lord Voldemort,) and he is currently Undesirable No. 1. (The Ministry isn't doing much to look for him, surprisingly.)

Her new best friend isn't actually that strange, as much as an outcast who doesn't really know how people work. (They are opposites- better-than you and devil-may-care strides in sync with each other. Neat, pretty red hair and crazy, bushy brown hair on next-to each-other heads. Smart, observant mind thinking with a rash, different mind.) Her love life is doing okay, she's been on several dates with a boy (Caradoc Dearborn, Ravenclaw) who is wonderful to her. Potter is jealous, he hexes Caradoc whereas Ravenclaws are usually left alone. (Unless they're annoying prats who are even more arrogant than him.) The relationship ended because of Potter. (And her.)

"Oi, Dearborn!" (Potter was never one to be quiet- the bigger a crowd the better.)

"Yeah, Potter?" (Caradoc is used to this. She knows he is. She loathes Potter, but a nagging voice in her head, the side she usually regrets ignoring, though she usually does ignore, says that she doesn't.)

"_Petrificus Tot-" _(Potter was cut off. Who did it?)

"Leave Caradoc alone, you arrogant arse!" (What? Is that her own voice? She isn't brave like this! She never has been!)

"Evans…." (Potter is a bit shocked-looking at first, she notes, but shakes it off almost immediately.)

"Yes, Potter? Stop hexing Caradoc. _Now. _Or I'll make you." (She raises her wand and wonders what the hell is wrong with her.)

"Lily, you don't have to defend me, I can manage myself!" (Caradoc is looking as if he is angry at her for standing up for him- why? Doesn't he like being helped?)

"Oh, well, I guess I should've just let him hex you again? Honestly, Car, I'm allowed to help you."

"Hex 'im while he's not paying attention!" (Pettigrew, the boy who sounds stupid whenever he talks. Some think that he just has trouble talking and is secretly an evil genius plotting to take over the world. Marlene started these rumors.)

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _(To be honest, she doesn't care anymore, if Caradoc won't let her help him, but she still storms off. He doesn't talk to her again, Dearborn.)

* * *

Fifth Year is very eventful. (She sees Black and Potter and Pettigrew turn into animals and, on the full moon, Remus disappears as usual, but they disappear too, this time.) Black sends Severus down to the Shrieking Shack, to see whatever's in there (Lily suspects Remus, if he's a werewolf like she thinks he is) and Potter saves him (maybe he isn't so bad, Potter,) but afterwards, the rivalry is twice as intense as before. (Hexing in the corridors, classes, even.) She can't be around whenever they're near each other. (Marlene has started rumors that Potter and Severus are together.) Potter asks her out every chance he gets. (It's annoying. He thinks he's better than everyone, that a pretty, smart girl like her is a trophy to be won, something to be chased and then set free after he plays with her. At least that's what she thinks.)

The already tough relationship between her and Severus breaks when Potter and Sev are having a fight right after O.W.L.s. (She only catches it when Potter's doing it though. She doesn't notice the gash that appears on his face.) Severus calls her the _word_. (She's been expecting this.) When she says that Potter and Severus are equal in terms to her, she means it in a good way. (She noticed the gash, finally.) Potter isn't that bad anymore.

* * *

In Sixth Year, she and Potter have reached a temporary truce. (She calls him "James" in her mind. Never to his face.) In December, their best mates start dating, and it's different between them. Friendly. ("We'll just be friends, James. I mean, Potter. If you claim to like me like you do, we can be friends and friends only. And we'll keep an eye out for Sirius and Marlene. Okay?" he nods to that, calmly. "Sure, Lily. But call me James. If we're friends, we're on first name terms. Okay?") He even gets a girlfriend, and it's not to make her jealous, or even just play with her. (She secretly _loathes _Malvina Opalson now. She does not fancy James Potter. She does not fancy James Potter. Never.)

Then, tragedy strikes. James's parents die, and James has lost the light in his eyes, and he rarely talks. (This is when she realizes that she _does_ fancy James Potter.) His girlfriend has stopped seeing him. (She cheers at that, mentally. Their friends are noticing her crush by now.) James manages to talk to her (why her? She isn't that special! Just a kind-of-sort-of friend!) by the end of the year, and they promise to keep in contact over the summer. (It's nice, she thinks, him talking to her, promising to write her.)

* * *

"Lily, dear, a nice woman, Avalon, her son, and his friends are coming over tonight! Your sister is seeing Vernon again; she's meeting his parents, so she won't be here, sorry." (Her mum always invites nice people she meets over for dinner. This is no surprise.)

"Okay, mum!" (She's a very obedient daughter. She likes impressing her mum, because Petunia had turned out so sour. (Now, she realizes, thinking back on Second Year and Regulus Black, that she is much more like Regulus than Sirius.)

When the door is knocked, she walks over, as is routine in the household. (What is not routine, however, is her jumping backwards upon seeing three familiar pairs of eyes (hazel- James, brown- Remus, bright blue- Peter) and one pair identical to another. (Bright blue. This is Peter's mother, she thinks.)

"Lily?" (James looks shocked, but he does not wipe the look off his face like he usually does.)

"James!" (She hugs him.)

"What, no hug for the other friends?" Remus says in mock-hurt. Peter shakes his head.

(She hugs them, and then asks a question, looming like fog.) "Where's Sirius?"

"At his flat. He can't really fit anyone else, and there's always room at the Pettigrew house for people, since Remus's dad kicked him out as soon as school let out, and my parents…. Anyways, the rest of us are with Peter," James says. (He looks a bit more downcast now.)

Dinner is, overall, an awkward affair. (Strangled attempts at conversation; the mothers bumbling at the coincidence; her father looking rather annoyed at James, and the way he's looking at his little girl; Remus and Peter feeling left out.) She motions James to stand up, and follow her as soon as they both finish dinner. (She finishes hers a while after he does.)

"Lily…. I'm sorry I was an antisocial bastard. Really. I am." (Her only reaction is that she kisses him, right on the lips, but draws back almost immediately.)

"What…." (He feels his face and looks shocked.)

"We never speak of this again." (She runs away, to her room upon saying this.)

(insert line break here because the ruddy thing won't work)

She is scared of Seventh Year, of being Head Girl. She's been alerted who the Head Boy is, and she's even more scared. (It's James. He sends her owls, but she never replies, still embarrassed.) They get along, but she will always blush when he's around. (He is very nice to her the next time they talk, as if everything is normal. As if the kiss never happened. She doesn't like this, for some reason.) They go through two months of friendship. (Incredibly awkward friendship.) That is, until, one night in the Gryffindor Common Room, he kisses her out of nowhere, returning hers from the summer. (She has never been filled with this emotion before.)

They are together. It was complicated. (Severus seems to loathe James twice as much, now. She has no idea why.) They go on a few dates, and they decide to make it serious. (_Much_ more serious.) He makes her skive off Head patrols. She makes him study for his N.E.W.T.s. They help each other. (Her to live a little, him to focus a little.) They add to each other. They think that they are perfect, that they will last until the very end. They both know that it might not happen, but they, with all that's happened between them, will hope. They always did. (Forever.)

* * *

_an- So, what do you think? Review, please! Title goes to "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men. :) Plus, thanks to Orange Nightlock, without whom's "Jily Limes Evotter" doodlings would make me feel alone in this ship. YAY PRONGS._

_~Blue_


End file.
